


Wizard in the Wall

by MsRedLady



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Demon Deals, Demons, Haunted Houses, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stuck in the wall, Touching, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRedLady/pseuds/MsRedLady
Summary: When fixing a cursed house, Sitri takes advantage of his master who gets sucked into a wall.  Sitri decides to get his daily dose of "touching" as allowed to him from their contract.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	Wizard in the Wall

Sitri watched in slight amusement when the idiot apprentice fell down in a faint. He would have been ecstatic if the apprentice had just died right then and there but based on past experiences, he knew he wouldn’t be so lucky. Sure, Sitri was a demon and thus loved to see things die - especially quite terribly and gruesomely, but he was also under the assumption that it would put the apprentice out of his misery than to watch him continue to struggle with his magic all the time. As far as Sitri was concerned, the apprentice Yvon might as well not be a wizard at all for how badly his spells tended to go and today was no exception.

The group had been tasked with “fixing” a haunted house which turned out wasn’t really haunted but cursed with magic spells. Alistair, ever the teacher, had decided this was to be an excellent teaching opportunity for his charge, Yvon. Yvon’s boyfriend and Alistiar’s acquaintance, the annoying elf, Denbel had also come along to lend a hand. Only as soon as Yvon had tried his hand at removing one of the spells on the house, it seemed to have backfired and knocked him out instead. 

Honestly, Sitri didn’t understand how the two other wizards didn’t see this coming. Yvon was useless and incompetant. It was better to just kill him and put him out of his misery but the two seemed very fond of him and Sitri knew they’d be _sad_ if he died. He didn’t really want Alistair to be sad. Who cared about the elf. He could go off and die too for all Sitri cared. 

The two other wizards didn’t really have that much of a reaction. Alistair sighed and his shoulders slumped. Denbel, the elf, meanwhile was squating next to his lover and patting his face. The two wizards didn’t even say anything about it and looked at each other in silent communication. Alistair looked back at the “haunted” house and finally broke the silence.

“Well I guess we should take him back to the inn before we finished this.”

“I’ll do it,” Denbel said. “I’ll take him. I’ll come back to help you once I get him into bed.”

Alistair looked back at the elf and looked like he wanted to make some sort of quip but decided against it. Sitri didn’t care about the elf and his love life but he wouldn’t mind getting Alistair into bed. Now he imagined what would happen if it had been Alistair who had gotten knocked out instead. Then he could do whatever he wanted to the man. No, he didn’t need the wizard to be knocked out for that. He already could do whatever he wanted to him. Besides, it wouldn’t be much fun if Alistair wasn’t even awake as Sitri had his way with him.

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Alistair finally said. “I’ll finish up here. You just take care of Yvon. There is no telling how long he’ll be out. I’ll just finish and then go collect the money.”

Denbel looked a little surprised but then nodded. “Sure you can handle it?” the elf asked, sounding just a little bit haughty. “I suppose if you get knocked out, you got Sitri here who can drag you back to the inn,” Denbel pointed out. Sitri scowled at the elf. He hated when others just casually mentioned his name like that. Of course he’d bring him back to the inn but he knew that it wouldn’t come to that. Out of all of them, Alistair was the most competent. It made the sting of being bonded to a wizard a little less insulting. If he was going to be bonded to a wizard, it might as well be to one of the good ones. Sitri would have rather be banished back to nothingness than be bonded to someone like Yvon!

The annoying elf finally departed, carrying Yvon on an invisible stretcher with magic. Sitri didn’t care about them and just thought, _good riddance_. “Too bad he didn’t die…” Sitri muttered loud enough for Alistair to hear him. Alistair rolled his eyes at the demon.

“Do you ever shut up about wishing people would die?” Alistair said, annoyed. “Is that all you think about? It’s getting old.” Alistair went back to staring at the house, a book open and floating in mid air next to him, as he pondered how to proceed. Now that the others were gone (not that they mattered), Sitri moved behind him and slunk his arms around the wizard. 

“It is not all I think about,” Sitri said right into the wizard’s ear, knowing the effect it would have on the blond. He nuzzled at the wizard’s neck, taking in his scent, as his arms snaked around in a tight hug. He purposely ground his groin at the wizard’s plump buttucks - Sitri’s favorite part of the wizard’s anatomy. He felt Alistair shiver in his grasp but the wizard bit back a moan.

“Not here. I still have a job to do,” he said lowly. Sitri had purposely been holding back for the past few days. He found that it was much easier to ask for his due when he hadn’t touched the wizard for a while. Alistair tended to let him take more and more from him when it had been so long since the last time. It was also interesting to note that Alistair seemed starved for him if he didn’t touch the wizard for too long. 

The bargain between them was this: Sitri would obey Alistair and would not hurt him and his party if he got to freely touch Alistair. The wording of the contract made it so that Sitri could find all sorts of nice ways to touch him. The contract didn’t specify which part of himself was allowed to touch Alistair. It didn’t specify which part of Alistair he could touch. More often than not, the touching involved Sitri’s manhood with the insides of Alistair’s anus. It was something the both of them seemed to enjoy though it annoyed Sitri that Alistair seemed to think that there was a specific time and place for such things.

Sitri had long learned that Alistair preferred their touching to be at night and in the bed right before he went to sleep. He also preferred no one else to be in the room. Sitri didn’t care if others saw or knew about their “touching” but Alistair found it most necessary to be private. However, the other two weren’t here right now and though it wasn’t night, they had privacy. Who cared about a house that had been jinxed?

Sitri’s hands roamed over the front of Alistair’s body, fondling a nipple through his clothes. His other hand moved lower, trying to feel for the shape of his penis in between his legs. This time, Alistair did moan. The book that was being held up by magic wavered in the air as if it might fall. Alistair was always weak to pleasure. The only thing he seemed to love as much as a good “touching” was money and this job was supposed to have a big payout. The house’s owners were quite rich and really wanted to get rid of the curses that infected their abode. 

“Wait until later,” Alistair said gently but firmly as he extracted himself from Sitri’s gasp. He turned around and pecked Sitri on the lips. “Tonight, after I am done with this, you can continue but for now I have a job to do.”

Sitri exhaled in frustration, wanting to punish Alistair with a harsh kiss. If anything, the experience of being bonded to Alistair had taught him a little patience. He refrained from the punishing kiss, not wanting to be called too predictable and stepped away with a huff. Although the huff itself was probably rather predictable as was his murmur, “I will collect my due later so don’t try to get out of it.” Not that he thought Alistair would try to get out of it since he enjoyed it too. Sometimes Alistair would delay to try and take care of his most basic needs like food and sleep before sex but after this job was done, Sitri probably wouldn’t take anymore excuses. His patience only went so far.

Alistair did some sort of spell that would highlight the cursed areas of the house. He began to explain the spell to Sitri. “I don’t care,” Sitri grunted, and really, he didn’t. Who was he to waste his time worrying about cursed houses and magic spells? His method of fixing it would be just to burn it down. He wasn’t Yvon who was still in training and needed to learn all he could. 

The walls of the house had a red glow around it. Alistair chanted some sort of anti-curse or whatever and the red glow went away. Similarly, the door seemed to have some sort of green glow about it and the doorknob had turned black. Alistair chanted some more and the door returned to normal. They then stepped inside where more parts of the house glowed showing where the curses were located. 

Finally, they got to the wall of a hallway adjacent to a back bedroom. The wall was already white but now it seemed to have some sort of milky white fog oozing out of the wall. “I think this is the last one. Man, someone must have really hated the owners to put so many curses on the house,” Alistair muttered. 

“We are almost done?” Sitri asked. “Finally… I think I will lick you tonight….” Sitri said in a low voice. Alistair had moved his hands up in front of the white mist on the wall and was about to chant something but Sitri’s words had distracted him. His hands touched the weird mist and then they seemed to be sucked into the wall. Alistair yelped as he fell forward. He put his feet up to brace himself from getting pulled through but that only caused his feet to be sucked into the wall as well.

“Sitri, help me!” Alistair yelled. The demon grabbed Alistair’s waist and tugged. Sitri could see that it would be a mistake to touch the wall and knew to avoid touching it as he tried to help the wizard. He tried to pull him out but the wall was not letting go and seemed to be sucking him in with even more force. Alistair’s arms and feet were already through the wall and it wasn’t long until his face was being pulled in too. Only his waist where Sitri had a hold on him was sticking out now. Sitri didn’t know what would happen if the entire wizard’s body went through that wall but he was contemplating letting go because he didn’t want to get sucked in as well. Sitri heard the wizard chanting something although he didn’t know how the wizard was saying anything if his face was in the wall. As soon as the wizard was done chanting, the white mist disappeared and the wall became normal, although now the wizard was still stuck in it. 

Sitri let go of the wizard and looked at the back of the wizard in confusion. It now looked as if the wall had been built specifically around the wizard as the plaster fit perfectly around his shape. “Sitri!” Alistair called and the demon walked into the bedroom to see the wizard’s other half was now on this side of the wall.

“Ah, that was embarrassing. I can’t believe I made such an amatuer mistake in touching the curse. I remembered the incantation at the last second and made sure to amend it so that I didn’t get squashed between the walls,” the wizard explained. He actually looked quite comical from this end with his hands, upper chest, and head sticking out with his feet and legs at the bottom. He couldn’t move much like this. “Now help get me out of here. With your help I can probably wiggle out. I’m sure if I pull myself out from the other side, it will cause minimal damage to the wall...”

“You could have gotten squashed?” Sitri repeated. He began imagining it. Now he was curious what it would look like if all the sudden the solid wall had suddenly come back into existence where the wizard’s body now was. Would he have been cut in half? Or would his insides have turned to mush?

“Stop imagining it!” Alistair hissed angrily. “Why do you have to think about death and gore all the time?” Sitri focused back on the very much alive and not squashed Alistair. No, he was secretly glad that Alistair hadn’t died when he had taken the curse off the wall. He cupped Alistair’s face to calm him down. He gave the wizard a very nice slow kiss. 

“I don’t just think of death and gore,” the black haired demon corrected. He ran his fingers over the hands that stuck out of the wall and then gave each of Alistair’s fingers a little kiss. The blond’s breathing became just a little bit shaky as he watched him kiss every one of his fingers.

“Just get me out of here. I think I can wiggle free if you pull me from the other side. You can probably pull some of the plaster and boards loose too.”

Sitri paused and gave Alistair a look. “And then once you are free, what will we do?” he asked.

The wizard looked slightly annoyed. “We will collect our money and go back to the inn.”

Sitri leaned closer to the wizard as if he were about to kiss him but didn’t. “And when we are back at the inn? What then?” he teased. He rather liked having Alistair trapped like this. His lips were so close to Alistair’s but he didn’t close the distance yet. Their breath’s lingered. Alistair licked his lips, his face red. The wizard in the wall tried to move his face forward to close the short gap between him but couldn’t. Sitri smirked, pressing his forehead against the wizard but never letting their lips touch. The blond wizard glared at him.

“Then you can fuck me! Just get me out of here!” Alistair whispered harshly.

Mercifully, Sitri finally brought his lips against Alistair’s. He kissed him feverently, prodding his lips open with his tongue. “Hmm,” Sitri moaned into the kiss. Alistair kissed him back, his own tongue battling against his but he couldn’t move his head much and was totally at Sitri’s mercy - just how the demon liked it. His finger’s interlaced with Alistair’s as he stepped up to the wall. His legs brushed against the wizard’s feet but the rest of the wizard’s body was either inside the wall or on the other side. 

Alistair let out a whimper and squeezed both of Sitri’s hands. “Sitri, please,” he whispered, red faced and unsatisfied. It was a shame because it seemed as if Alistair’s groin was trapped on the other side of the wall where neither himself nor Sitri could get to right now. It might even be trapped in the wall itself. Sitri wondered if it would be painful if he got hard right now.

“I will go to the other side,” Sitri promised. Once out of the room, he eyed the back of Alistair’s butt that was sticking out of the wall. It was jutting out more so than usual since Sitri had tried to pull him out this way. He let his hands roam over that perfect butt. This had always been his favorite part of Alistair’s body. Right now, it seemed to be in a perfect position. His hands slid up to Alistair’s hips and he stepped forward. Sure enough, he was able to grind himself perfectly against that butt. He felt Alistair shiver against him. He smirked as he knew what he was going to do next and it had nothing to do with pulling Alistair out of the wall.

“All right, there is no need to grope me. Just pull me out!” he heard the wizard shout from the room.

The demon groped that butt again. He’d pull him out eventually. Alistair didn’t specify when. Right now, Sitri was going to do some touching but he found the clothes were in the way. Both Alistair’s robe, pants, and underwear were proving to be an annoying barrier. No matter. Sitri was a demon who could shapeshift to his deadlier demon form if needed. 

As a human, Sitri was a rather handsome man with sculpted muscles, long black hair, and a perfect face. He learned early on that his human form was rather attractive for Alistair and had no need to alter it. However, his demon form was much larger, black skinned, and deadlier. Right now, he only transformed his finger to it’s longer, sharper, blacker shape. He knew Alistair would be annoyed if he tore his clothes but he didn’t care. They were in the way.

With loud rips, he cut away the clothes so that he could get to Alistair’s naked butt underneath. He was careful not to cut the skin because any pain he caused Alistair, he would feel as well. “Sitri! Stop it! What are you doing?” Alistair yelled from the other room. Sitri paused. 

“I am getting my due!” he shouted back. There was a pause.

“Now?” Alistair said exasperated. “I thought… back at the inn…” Alistair trailed off. 

Sitri fondled his naked butt again pulling away the torn clothing. His sharp nail had retreated transforming back to his less deadly human finger. He encircled Alistair’s entrance with a finger. His other hand reached down as far as he could go to fondle the edge of Alistair’s balls. He couldn’t quite reach his penis in this position. 

“Shall I stop?” Sitri asked. “You don’t really want me to stop, do you?” he asked and chuckled loudly. His finger teasingly encircled his opening but he never went inside. “I can continue?” he teased.

He paused so he could hear Alistair’s response. Already, the man’s hole was twitching. Sure enough, Sitri heard a small resigned, “Fine,” from the other side of the wall. 

“Good,” he cooed. He decided to reward the wizard. They didn’t have any oil with them so Sitri would have to use other means to get Alistair ready. He knelt down on the floor behind Alistair’s ass and kissed at a butt cheek. Alistair shivered. Then taking a butt cheek in each hand, he pulled them apart and used his tongue to wet the entrance. He did say he would lick him. It seemed to have an interesting affect, because he felt the wizard tense up. He even heard a moan from the other side of the wall though it seemed like Alistair was being stubborn and snapped his mouth shut.

Once Sitri had made sure he had gotten the entrance wet enough, he probed his tongue inside. He slurped at the wizards entrance and decided to get his fingers involved too. He dipped a finger inside to open the wizard up for him. He caressed him gently, just like Alistair had shown him their first night together. It wasn’t long till 2 fingers were pumping in and out of him while he licked. He moved his fingers till he found that spot inside Alistair that seemed to drive him wild. 

Once again another moan escaped from the wizard’s mouth on the other side of the wall. Poor Alistair’s cock was stuck in an uncomfortable position against the wall. Sitri couldn’t even see it but knew it probably didn’t feel nice. He’d have to tear out part of the wall to free it. Well, he’d worry about that later. As a demon he was naturally a sadist after all.

Sitri pulled his fingers out figuring that Alistair had been prepared well enough. He wasn’t totally loosened but he shouldn’t tear. It was good enough by Sitri’s standards. He opened his pants and stroked his own manhood a few times. Again, he used his own spit to slick himself up. Instead of diving straight into Alistair, he pushed his cock into the crevice of his buttocks. He teased him by pushing himself up and down in between his butt cheeks but never entering him. 

“Sitri… please…” Alistair whispered in such a small voice from the other side of the wall that the demon almost didn’t hear it. He supposed he better end the torture.

The demon gripped Alistair’s hips firmly and slowly pushed his way in. He heard Alistair cry out from the other side of the room. He kind of wished he could see the wizard’s face. He always made interesting faces during sex. Sitri paused relishing this next part as he felt the wizard’s body adjusting itself around his body. It was exhilarating knowing he was invading the wizard’s most private place and the wizard’s body was adjusting to it, accepting him, and even craving him. 

Sitri pulled out a little and then pushed back inside him. He heard another whimper dampened by the wall between them and knew he could continue. He started pumping in and out of the wizard in a steady, slow pace, relishing the warmth surrounding him. He didn’t hear any more moans for a while but noted some heavy breathing through the walls. He continued with a nice and slow pace with almost shallow thrusts to get them both used to the feeling. He didn’t want either of them to get too excited and come too soon. 

After a few minutes of this, he decided to pick up the pace. Without warning, he pulled himself out almost completely before slamming harshly into his master. He heard a gasp from the other side as the wizard’s body trembled beneath him. He wanted to hear more of his master’s voice. He pulled almost completely out again and then with a quick thrust, pushing himself completely inside. The wizard was being stubbornly quiet even as he felt that body writhe around him. He decided to give the wizard no pause and slammed into him again and again. After a few times, Alistair did cry out no longer able to control his voice as he assaulted his backside over and over, Alistair’s body trembled and writhed beneath him, unable to touch his cock and only able to feel pleasure from Sitri’s constant thrusts into his backside. 

“Sitri!” Alistair cried, seeming to lose more control over himself. “Oh god!” By now, Sitri was slamming in and out of him so much that his skin slapped against Alistair’s. All he could hear besides Alistair’s muffled whimpers was the sound of slapping skin as he pounded himself into Alistair’s reddened hole, stretching and squeezing around him. He relished being balls deep inside the wizard and was now moving against him so harshly that the wizard’s whole body moved and threatened to be pushed out to the other side of the wall. 

Sitri was panting and knew it wouldn’t be long now. His movements caused Alistair’s penis to be pushed into the wall. Apparently, it was far from satisfactory. “I can’t… touch myself…” Whatever else Alistair said, Sitri could not hear as it was drowned out by breathless whimpers. “It hurts! Sitri!” Alistair said a little louder. The demon could only assume he was talking about how he couldn’t touch himself because his dick was trapped somewhere in the wall or against it. 

Sitri could vaguely imagine the frustration Alistair must feel wanting this one part of him touched but left alone. Instead, he was forced against a wall in a tight space. Because of their bond, Sitri could vaguely feel the pressure on Alistair’s dick as he pounded him into the wall, but for the demon, it only enhanced the experience. Besides, Sitri was able to have this part of him touched by Alistair’s insides. 

“Don’t worry,” Sitri huffed out in between thrusts. “I will… touch you… later,” he promised. Sitri closed his eyes knowing he was close. The thought of his master’s desperation and pain thrilled the demon to no end. He knew Alistair wasn’t entirely in pain because of all the nice noises he was making. Alistair was repeating, “Oh god” over and over. Sitri smiled. How many times had he told him he wasn’t a god? With one more harsh thrust he felt himself release inside the wizard, coating his insides with his come. Some of it squeezed out around his dick as he thrust into him a few more times. 

The demon paused as he took in a few breaths. He caressed Alistair’s hips where he knew might be a few bruises from where he held him too tightly. He reached underneath Alistair trying to find where he was trapped. He couldn’t really get a good grip to free Alistair. He especially didn’t think he could free Alistair’s penis without injury. He was sure splinters would not feel good on that part of the wizard’s body.

A little disappointed at not being able to touch the wizard where he wanted, Sitri pulled out of the wizard. Alistair whimpered again, his body still trembling. He watched as his juices flowed out of Alistair’s backside and dripped onto the floor. He gave Alistair’s butt a pat and then focused on his original mission before he had fucked Alistair inside the wall. 

As a demon, Sitri didn’t know a whole lot about carpentry. Although he knew Alistair was flexible due to all their nice experiences, he was also doubtful that Alistair could just slip back through the wall this way. Out of frustration, he took on his much bigger and stronger demon form and smashed through the wall, freeing Alistair. 

Alistair yelled in alarm as the wall was destroyed around him. The wizard fell backwards as Sitri changed back to his human form. He caught the wizard and brushed away the splintered wood and bits of plaster. He lowered them both onto the ground in a sitting position before the destroyed wall steering clear of the debri. 

“I told you to pull me through not destroy the entire mph-” Alistair was cut off as Sitri dragged him into his lap in a kiss. He smirked as he once again fondled that still naked, dripping butt. His fingers fiddled with the front side of Alistair’s still intact clothes and found that Alistair was still very hard. The shock of the wall being destroyed around him might have made him go a bit soft, but Sitri’s hand was quick enough to make him hard again as he slipped under the fabric and wrapped his fingers around him.

Alistiar pushed against Sitri and broke the kiss. “Wait, what are you-mph.” Again, his sentence had been cut off as Sitri kissed him into silence. Alistair complained against his kiss though that complaint turned to groans as Sitri’s fingers stroked his hard cock. Alistair’s struggle to try and push Sitri away weakened and Sitri lowered him onto the floor.

“I was not able to touch you properly and so I must make up for it, don’t I?” Sitri asked, smoothing Alistair’s hair out of his face as his other hand continued to move up and down on the wizard’s hardness. 

“I didn’t ask to be fucked while trapped in the wall now did I?” Alistair said though he didn’t necessarily look angry about it. 

“No,” Sitri admitted giving Alistair another quick kiss. “But you still enjoyed it.” He teased. His thumb stroked over the tip and Alistair’s hips thrust up into his hand almost instinctively. The wizard didn’t even have a retort now that he was once again at the mercy of the demon on the floor.

“Which is why I will make up for it by doing it again. This time, I will make sure you are touched properly,” Sitri teased. 

Alistair wrapped his own hand around Sitri’s as if trying to move the hand faster. “Just get me off first!” he hissed desperately. 

“I will-hmph.” This time, it was Sitri’s voice that was cut off as Alistair pulled his lips against him. Their tongues battled as their hands stroked. Alistair was moaning and bucking his hips into their hands. Then with one last moan, he was coming, coating their hands. The demon held the wizard in his arms as he rode out his orgasm and then came down from his high. 

“Filthy wizard,” Sitri said affectionately, kissing his forehead. It was his nickname for the wizard and though had once been said with malice was now nothing more than an affectionate pet name. The demon was already getting hard again as he imagined destroying the rest of Alistair’s clothes and plunging into him again there on the floor in front of the destroyed wall. He knew he could get Alistair excited again easily enough. 

Only the wizard pulled away from him and stood up. Alistair looked down at his torn clothes and shook his head. He quickly chanted another spell that caused his clothes to mend themselves. He smoothed his blond hair back into place and brushed the dirt off his clothes. Sitri stood up feeling a little disappointed but not losing all hope. He did not redo his own pants and still stood exposed ready for another go.

Alistair wasn’t looking at him though. He was studying the destroyed wall. The demon had destroyed almost the entire wall in frustration. “Did you have to destroy the entire wall? I told you just to pull away some plaster and a few boards!” Alistair said turning to him with his arms crossed. His eyes briefly took in Sitri’s still exposed penis and then met his eyes with an unamused expression. It was as if he were daring Sitri to ask if they could continue. It seemed as if more sex was not on the agenda. 

Sitri scowled in disappointment and finally redid his pants. Clothes were so annoying. He would rather go around naked but apparently that wasn’t appropriate according to Alistair. Plus, he was annoyed that Alistair was so worried about the stupid wall. It was the offending walls fault in the first place for getting cursed and trying to get touchy with Alistair. That was Sitri’s job!

“Can’t you just fix it the same way you fixed your clothes?” Sitri shot back and crossed his own arms to imitate the wizard.

“I can’t,” Alistair said flatly. “If I did the same spell, I’d just end up in the wall again seeing as I was a part of it not too long ago!” The blond rolled his eyes as if Sitri should know this which was slightly infuriating because Sitri hated magic so how was he supposed to know how it worked? 

“That is fine by me! Your backside was at the perfect level for me to enter into. I didn’t even have to hold you up. I wish you could live inside a wall reliant on me to feed and touch you and wipe your bottom after excreting.”

Alistair’s face turned red in a mixture of anger and shock. “I’m glad that’s not the case because I don’t think you know enough to be able to keep anyone alive in that state.”

Sitri stepped up to him as if challenging him. Alistair glared back at him not at all backing away. Sitri smirked and then leaned forward as if he were about to kiss him. Alistair’s nostrils flared but he didn’t stop him. Instead, Sitri moved his head to the side of Alistair’s to whisper in his ear. “I know enough to at least make you feel good. Does that not count?” 

Alistair whipped his head around and glared at him again. Hoping to steer the situation this time Alistair lightly wrapped an arm around Sitri’s shoulder and pulled him close. “You’re not wrong,” he admitted with his own smirk. The blond let his eyes roam over Sitri’s face resting on his lips. It looked as if he wanted to kiss him again which Sitri would have been happy to allow. Alistair leaned forward and though Sitri moved closer too, Alistair pushed at him with his arms not letting him close the gap. Alistair kissed at Sitri’s neck and trailed upwards to his chin. However, he never kissed him on the lips. The closest he got was the side of Sitri’s cheek. Then he abruptly pulled away and began walking to the front of the house.

“Now let’s go collect the money. I’m sure they’ll pay less than originally offered because you destroyed their wall.”

Sitri stood there stunned and then quickly followed after him. Alistair was teasing him, he knew it. Then again, Alistair really did love his money so maybe the lure of a paycheck really did outweigh the possibility for touching session number 2. 

“And then what will we do?” Sitri demanded rushing up behind him.

“Then we eat dinner of course,” Alistair said automatically. 

“And then?” Sitri prodded.

“We should probably check in on Yvon.”

Sitri huffed but still added, “And then what?”

Alistair didn’t answer right away. “I suppose I’ll buy some of that expensive wine I saw. I’ve been wanting to try it. I might even be generous enough to share some with Denbel and Yvon if he’s awake. Though I bet Denbel’s probably drank tons of expensive wine knowing how pampered he is...” 

Sitri sighed. All in all it sounded like a boring night. Well, at least he had his fun earlier. Instead of worrying about dinner, checking on idiot apprentices, and drinking stupid wine, Sitri figured he’d just slink off to bed and wait for Alistair to join him. There was a possibility that Alistair would just want to sleep though and would say no to more touching. Well there was always tomorrow…

Alistair seemed to take some pity on him though. “Don’t look so gloomy, Sitri. Tonight, I am sure we can do something fun without the involvement of a wall! You mentioned licking?” Sitri followed after him a little more eagerly this time though he’d always remember the time he had the wizard in the wall. Well there were other ways to use a wall to his advantage. He could always have him propped up against a wall, couldn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kinktober contest with the prompt Stuck in the wall. Characters come from a role play written with my writing partner Vikmik. Alistair is her creation while Sitri is mine. However, this entry is written entirely by me.


End file.
